


get tipsy

by cherrywin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, but its not really sex tho hahahha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrywin/pseuds/cherrywin
Summary: “I want to kiss you,” Jungwoo says, nearly shouting in order to be heard over the shitty, all-bass music. “Will you let me?”





	get tipsy

**Author's Note:**

> its 1am here happy early merry christmas eve hahhahahh  
> DISCLAIMERS: jungwoo uses the words "slut" and "whore" in this (only once tho) please be careful if these are triggering for u :( stay safe ♡♡  
> title from [kim donghan - tipsy](https://youtu.be/it6vv6pKe7Q)  
> 

The music is too loud for Mark. It's booming, bass pounding, electro music that seems to be the trend, the soundtrack to the hundreds (maybe more) people all on the dance floor. Currently, Mark is sat at the bar, earning a few strange looks because of his age, staring down into his drink. He'd been intending to drink to forget, so he could find someone to maybe take him home and just– do something. 

He's with his friends, but they'd abandoned him to go dance, and he glances at them wistfully, wishing he too could dance without being painfully awkward and feeling like he's doing everything completely wrong.

Jungwoo sidles up to him then, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and kissing his cheek. “You okay?” he asks, making sure Mark answers with words before he's smiling that heart-snatching smile of his, ruffling Mark’s hair and leaving him to wallow once again.

He doesn't know how long it is until Jungwoo is back, tugging him out of his seat and telling him to dance with him because he looks “sad” and “lonely”. He rolls his eyes but knows that Jungwoo means well, so he accepts, letting himself be lead out to the dance floor, and abandoning his drink. He never really was going to drink it, anyway.

Jungwoo sets him at the edge of the floor where Mark will be able to escape if need be. He runs his hands up Mark's arms, twirls around him and laughs while Mark just– stands there. He doesn't quite know what to do. What _do_ you do when _Kim Jungwoo_ is dancing with you, twirling around you and laughing while you stand there like a fucking Sim waiting for instructions? 

Jungwoo pouts at him and leans down slightly, grasping his hands and putting them on his hips, his own cupping Mark's face. “I want to kiss you,” Jungwoo says, nearly shouting in order to be heard over the shitty, all-bass music. “Will you let me?”

Kissing is something Mark can do. He admits that he isn't exactly the _best_ at it, compared to some of his other friends (he vaguely remembers Ten telling him that some guy had nearly creamed his pants just from kissing him) but damn it, he would try his damn hardest to please Jungwoo. Having a tiny crush on him doesn't help much, either. So, he steels himself, tilts his head up to stare directly into Jungwoo’s dark, dark eyes, and nods a confirmation.

He gets that adorable grin, the one that has his slightly bigger front teeth showing clearly, and then Jungwoo is leaning in, his thumbs brushing over Mark's cheekbones and then– they're kissing. In all honesty, Mark doesn't expect it to be anything grand – no sparks or fireworks, and it's exactly that. It's a simple kiss, with only Jungwoo’s hands on his face, one travelling lower to cup the small of his back and pull his body closer. Mark lets out an embarrassing squeak and hears (feels, more like) Jungwoo huff out a breathy laugh against his lips.

It only goes downhill from there.

Mark's fingers tangle themselves in the dark strands of Jungwoo’s hair, and he's pulling him closer, lips becoming teeth and tongue, a litany of noises falling from Mark's lips as he becomes more desperate. He doesn't realise Jungwoo is pushing him into the corner of the room, conveniently left pretty devoid of people. 

“Wanna hear you,” Jungwoo says into the curve of his neck, licking and sucking, but not hard enough to leave lasting marks. “Wanna hear your pretty little voice as I make you feel good, wanna hear all your little moans ‘nd whimpers, wanna make you _cry_.” His voice has taken on a sharper edge, one that makes Mark's body melt and his knees turn to jelly.

He finds himself nodding, pushing his hands underneath Jungwoo’s shirt and feeling the packed muscle he hides from the world. He moans in the back of his throat when Jungwoo fits a thigh between the both of his, providing something for him to rut himself against, to take the edge off.

“Hyung,” he gasps, breathless and much needier than he wants to be. “Hyung, please.”

Mark doesn't know why Jungwoo moves his thigh, but he finds himself getting teary-eyed, arm flying out to hold Jungwoo in place. Jungwoo laughs, runs a hand down Mark's stomach and cups between his legs, squeezing gently.

“Oh, you're so _cute_ ,” Jungwoo says, _coos_ at him. “Such a sweet little slut.”

Mark's entire body jerks. Jungwoo laughs again, this time sounding more demeaning, like he's an object that Jungwoo finds amusing. “Is that what you like? Wanna be my good boy? My sweet little whore?”

Mark finds himself nodding, completely breathless at how Jungwoo can sound so _mean_ while he's saying something that sounds so– so _sweet._

Jungwoo brushes the tears from Mark's face (he wasn't even aware he was crying) and kisses him again; he's softer this time, lips moving slower than when they were on the floor, tongue brushing gently against the seam of his lips. It feels like he's melting beneath Jungwoo’s mouth and hands, feeling safe even if he's pretty much trapped beneath his body in the corner of a nightclub.

Mark finds himself panting slightly when they pull apart, Jungwoo’s fingers brushing through his hair. It's nice. He tilts his head up, eyelids fluttering shut in bliss and giggling when he feels Jungwoo kiss his cheek.

They snap open when Jungwoo ducks his head to kiss at Mark's neck, thin fingers resting over his waistband before undoing his button and tugging down his zipper. Jungwoo nips at the curve of his neck, licks and sucks before dragging his nose along the curve of Mark's jaw and pressing his entire body against Mark's. “Never pegged you as the type to go out without anything underneath,” he breathes into Mark's ear, dipping his fingers lower and wrapping them around his cock. His entire body jerks and he groans, biting his lip in an attempt to keep quiet, despite them being in a club overpowered by noise.

“Makes for– hnn, easy access for. Fuck.” His eyes roll to the back of his head and he hears Jungwoo laugh, gripping him tighter. It's dry, near painful and he makes an effort to tell Jungwoo that but before he's able to, Jungwoo is taking his hand and tugging him through crowds of people, through to the bathroom.

It's cliché, near predictable that they'd end up in the _bathroom,_ of all places. But he doesn't have the chance to think much about it before Jungwoo is lowering himself to his knees, tugging Mark's jeans down to his mid-thigh and sucking the entire length of his dick down in one go what the absolute _Fuck._ His head falls back and makes a loud thud against the door, jaw clenching. 

“Hyung, holy shit what– where did y–” He ends up choking at the end of his sentence because Jungwoo is pulling back with a disgusting slurping sound and he's slapping Mark's dick against his cheek, using his spit as a sort of lube when he squeezes the head and strokes to the base and back up in a quick, fluid motion that has Mark's knees buckling.

His tongue, weirdly pink, flicks out and digs into his slit and it's like he's fucking his dick with his tongue which– gross, sounded a lot better in his head. Mark thinks he might be crying. His theory is proven when Jungwoo snickers, head dipping lower and what the fuck, is he actually sucking Mark's balls right now? That's – something Mark hasn't experimented with before but definitely will have to. His hands find their place in Jungwoo’s hair, tangling and tugging and he barely manages to squeak out a tiny, “ _Hyung,_ ” before Jungwoo is pulling his head away entirely, fingers circling the base of Mark's dick and holding it in a vice-like grip. He grins up at Mark, hair dishevelled with a cocky grin on his lips.

“Don't want you coming too soon now, do we?” he tuts, other hand coming up to play with his slit, fingers wrapping and tugging, slipping over and thumb teasing at the skin underneath the head. “It wouldn't be very fair.”

Mark shakes his head, dazed and lost for words. He doesn't quite know what to feel, or what to say. He doesn't have to say anything, though, because Jungwoo is rising up from his knees and making Mark feel so very small beneath his combined height, broad shoulders and stunner looks. Mark thinks he might pass out.

He wets his lips in slight anxiousness when he feels Jungwoo unbuckling his own belt, tugging his own pants down to his mid-thigh and crowding closer. He giggles when he notices how nervous Mark is, stopping for a moment to place a reassuring kiss on the tip of his nose (despite just having sucked his dick, ew) and asking in a teasing, breathy voice, “Ever touched a dick that isn't your own, cub?”

“C-Cub?”

“You're like a lil baby lion, y’know? A lil baby cub. Answer me.”

“I think… once? Me ‘nd Yukhei were fooling around, one time. That was fun, I guess…”

“Yeah? What’d he do to you? What'd you do to him?” Jungwoo’s lips are on his neck, not really doing anything, just resting. 

He'd done the exact same thing Jungwoo is doing now – made him feel small underneath his hands and body, kissed over the entirety of Mark's body, nipped at the skin over his hip bones, sucked at the skin on his thighs until Mark was squirming, begging for him to do _something_. In the end, Yukhei had simply slid his fucking super-long-spider-fingers into Mark and rubbed gently at his prostate until he'd came.

He voices all of this and watches darkness take over Jungwoo’s eyes, pupils enlarging so much Mark almost feels scared. “God, you're so fucking cute,” Jungwoo is whispering before he's gripping both of their dicks together, pressing even closer to Mark and he's sure that he's going to have a door lock-shaped bruise on his back tomorrow.

Jungwoo is much harder than Mark thought he would be but– why wouldn't he be? Mark likes to think that he's cute, and makes pretty noises when he feels good. He also likes making people feel good, and Jungwoo seems to like that, so. His dick, much like the rest of him, is very pretty – it's not like those gross ones that look like the ones in try-hard gay pornos, no. His is a decent length, curving up towards his stomach when he adjusts himself, has a pretty pink head that matches the shade of his lips, and a vein that runs up the underside. Mark wants to touch it. So he does.

Jungwoo’s hips stutter and he groans, teeth latching onto Mark's ear. He curses, low and soft into the curve of Mark's neck and grips them both tighter, using precum as a substitute for lube. (Mark thinks most of it is probably his.) He knows Jungwoo is getting closer when his hand loses its smooth rhythm, when his hips start moving on their own, breaths becoming stuttered and shaky. 

“Gonna come, sweetheart,” he gasps, breathing open-mouthed into his shoulder. Mark wraps an arm around Jungwoo’s shoulders and brings him down for a messy kiss, and he feels his body tensing up like a live wire before he snaps, spilling over Jungwoo’s fingers and knuckles. It sets Jungwoo off and he comes with a long, low groan, biting down on Mark's shoulder. He slumps over the moment he finishes, and goes to wipe his hand with the cheap toilet paper but is stopped before he can, because Mark is taking his hand, come and all, and sticking his fingers into his mouth, sucking each and every one clean before letting go of his wrist.

“That was – nice,” Mark says awkwardly. Why does he never know what to say, damn it? 

Jungwoo laughs. “Yeah.” He tucks himself back in after wiping himself down, and Mark does the same. He flicks his hair out of his eyes after Mark is done, and jerks his head to the door. “So, do you wanna go back out there or go home and eat leftovers while watching cat videos?”

Mark giggles and leans into Jungwoo’s arm when it's wrapped around him. “The second option, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was much shorter than i wanted it to be anyways
> 
> [carrd!!](https://cherrywin.carrd.co/)


End file.
